Lost in the Vortex
by VideoGamer13
Summary: The Chaos Kin has struck again! And this time, it's going after any and all smashers it crosses paths with! But when Pit sacrifices his own life to defeat this evil moth once and for all, the Chaos Kin realizes that being a monster isn't all fun and games.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guests

Lucas was feeling unsure of himself. He wasn't sure if he should throw the Master Ball or just tap Mewtwo with it. Since he'd gotten the gift from Red (AKA Pokémon Trainer), he hadn't used it on any Pokémon. Lucas kept thinking, ' _What better Pokémon to use it on than Mewtwo?'_ But he still felt dizzy whenever he thought about it.

Finally, Lucas had had enough. He rushed up to where Mewtwo was currently standing, investigating an odd vortex in the sky, shaped like a cat's eye, and threw his Master Ball with all his might. Mewtwo barely had time to react and jump out of the way before Lucas' Master Ball was sucked into the vortex.

"What the heck?" Lucas asked uneasily, staring at the portal that had swallowed his white-and-purple sphere whole. Mewtwo was in shock that had happened, and was prepared for a monster to come flying out. Instead, to its surprise, what flew out was a sort of evil moth thing, which stared Lucas right in the eye.

Lucas took an uneasy step back, turning slightly pale. "L-look...thing, I-I don't wanna hurt you," he stammered weakly as the moth flapped its wings rapidly. "J-just leave us alone, a-and I p-promise I won't h-harm you. J-just go a-away!"

Then the moth hissed, snarled, and charged straight toward Lucas, who became so paralyzed with fear, he couldn't move. The moth stuck its stinger straight through Lucas' heart, ripping out a glowing yellow ball of light in the process. And all Mewtwo could do was watch in horror as Lucas, albeit slowly, turned to solid stone. The moth smirked, the best it could with no visible mouth, and then flew back into the vortex.

Mewtwo gasped and shouted out, "It's headed for that...vortex...thing!" Even Mewtwo didn't know where the vortex led. But Pit and Dark Pit did. Their wings glowed a faint color, blue for Pit and green for Dark Pit, and together they ascended into the Chaos Vortex, Mewtwo and Ness in tow, albeit riding Kaelynne's Flygon. But before they got too far in, the vortex closed behind them, and Ness instantly knew they were in for a tough ride.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Boss Fight

"This could be potentially bad," Ness said uneasily as he turned immediately pale. "What does this Chaos Kin thing even do to be a monster?"

Pit replied with a worried, "It steals the souls of others and consumes them here." Ness instantly turned paler. "But why would it want to attack Lucas?"

Kaelynne shrugged. "Well, whatever this thing wants Lucas' soul for, it can't be good, so let's move!" she exclaimed, giving her Flygon a command to speed up. "C'mon, Quaker! Not to be mean, but get a move on! Speed it up!" Then, turning toward the others, she explained, "You guys might wanna brace yourselves. This could get rough."

Kaelynne definitely wasn't kidding when she said the ride could get rough. By the time Quaker landed where he did, everyone's hair was messed up and dust was everywhere. Pit started coughing and wheezing.

"Heh. Koffing and Weezing!" she joked as Pit nearly collapsed from an asthma attack. Quaker blew the dust away with its wings, which slightly lowered Pit's wheezing level. Kaelynne looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. The trainer recalled Quaker to his Poké Ball and called out a Tangrowth, nicknamed Tangles. "Tangles, use Flash to light up the area."

Once Tangles had used the attack and made the entirety of the platform visible to the naked eye, the unlikely group saw the Chaos Kin flying around with Lucas' soul in its stinger. The instant it noticed them, the moth prepared for battle.

* * *

 **Boss Battle 1 START!**

Chaos Kin: 300 HP

Heroes: 100 HP each

Player controlled during this fight: Kaelynne's Pokémon

Kaelynne sent out Quaker!

What will Quaker do?

Attack: Hyper Beam

Quaker used Hyper Beam!

Quaker's attack missed!

Ness used PK Flash!

It's super effective!

The Chaos Kin's Attack fell!

The Chaos Kin used Guillotine!

The Chaos Kin's attack missed!

Pit used Angel Rings!

It's super effective!

A critical hit!

The Chaos Kin blacked out!

The winners are...THE GOOD GUYS!

* * *

Once the battle had ended, the Chaos Kin once again returned to the ashes of its world, releasing Lucas' soul in the process. But as the group started to leave, things took an unexpected turn...

Suddenly the entirety of Ness' world turned dark as he fell to his knees in pain, turning an eerie pale color, to the point where he was almost translucent. Everyone else immediately noticed and tried to figure out what was wrong.

Ness by this point had lost consciousness, which quite clearly worried Pit and the others. So they decided they might as well get back to Smash Mansion and have Dr. Mario look him over. But Kaelynne said they couldn't leave right away, then gestured toward Pit, who looked slightly baffled.

Pit's wings suddenly started to burn slightly, then stop mid-flutter. The angel stole a glance toward Quaker, who had burn marks on his claws. Kaelynne sighed and recalled her Flygon back to his Poké Ball, then prepared her Gardevoir's Teleport move to get them back without Pit and Dark Pit's wings burning off. Unfortunately, a wild Yveltal beat them to the exit.

"What do you want, Yveltal?" Kaelynne called out in slight panic. But Yveltal just lowered its head, gesturing for everyone to climb aboard. Kaelynne was baffled by the Dark-type's kindness toward them, but shrugged and took Yveltal up on its offer. But the Chaos Kin, albeit formless, followed them out...


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Pox

Everyone was getting pretty worried about Ness suddenly collapsing back in the Chaos Vortex, and no one knew what was wrong. They'd gotten the psychic to Dr. Mario's station to see if he could find anything the matter, but Mario's lab-coat clad clone didn't find anything of the sort.

"Guys, I-I'm getting a little worried," Lucas admitted, putting his hand on Ness' own. The psychic's pulse was incredibly weak. "What if Ness doesn't make it? The World of Trophies could collapse!" Then to himself he added, "With all of us in it."

Suddenly the little boy felt a hand on his shoulder. Pit smiled down on him. "Don't fret, Lucas," he tried to reassure the blond psychic, who attempted to blink away tears. "Trust me on this: Ness is going to be just fine, I'm sure of it."

Lucas sniffled. "I-I sure hope you're right..." he stammered with a quivering voice. He sounded so full of worry, he sounded like he was going to faint. Pit nodded, as if to say, "Of course he'll be okay."

Eventually, Dr. Mario came out of his clinic with a clipboard in his hand. "Here's your problem: Ness has caught a case of the Chaos Pox," he explained, tapping his pen on the symptoms: pale skin tone as if suffering from blood loss; horrible whooping cough; and sudden loss of consciousness. Lucas gasped, knowing that any illness with 'pox' in its name had to be bad.

"W-what does Chaos Pox do?" the blond psychic asked uneasily, holding his hands together as if in prayer.

"Well, nobody's exactly sure if there're any negative effects, or any positive ones, but you'll need to keep Ness safe in order for the disease to die down," Dr. Mario explained. "As for how one _gets_ the illness...in short, it basically afflicts anyone not used to how that...moth thing...dies. If one inhales its ashes, there's a chance, albeit slim, they'll come down with Chaos Pox, and it is extremely rare. In fact, one's odds of catching the infection after the Chaos Kin has been killed are about 1/8192."

"Not quite as common as finding a Shiny Pokémon," Kaelynne realized, "but the exact same odds as in generations one through five; in short, the odds of finding a Shiny from Kanto to Unova."

Everyone started giving Kaelynne a death glare (of death) that spoke, "What the Arceus?"

Dr. Mario handed the clipboard to Pit, then explained that he'd have to watch out for any of the listed symptoms, or Ness, as Lucas had feared, just might not make it.


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Snatch

Within the span of a week, Ness seemed to have recovered from his case of the Chaos Pox, but still got it off and on occasionally, implying it's actually an allergic reaction to the Chaos Kin's ashes.

But when the Kid Icarus smashers were called to the Battlefield stage for a classic Smash battle, Dark Pit was nowhere to be found. Crazy Hand realized he hadn't gotten out of the Chaos Vortex yet. This sent Pit and Palutena into panics, and they were willing to fly straight into the Chaos Vortex to try and find him.

"Kaelynne, can we borrow Quaker for a bit?" Pit asked in slight panic and without a pause. Kaelynne was caught very off-guard.

"Um..." she started. "Why? So you guys can find Dark Pit?" Pit nodded a frantic 'yes'. Kaelynne nodded in understanding. "Sure you can borrow Quaker. Just don't lose him, alright?" Kaelynne handed Quaker's Poké Ball to Pit.

Palutena breathed a silent prayer of thanks before realizing the consequences Dark Pit may have been facing in the vortex while he was stuck there. "Y'know," she started, striking up a conversation with her royal guard's captain, "for a huge collection of ashes, the Chaos Kin sure closes a portal fast."

"The Chaos Kin isn't IN the Chaos Vortex!" Lucas called out as the aforementioned evil moth flew around Smash Mansion rapidly. Pit and Palutena were in shock, and slightly paralyzed with fear.

Its deed done, the Chaos Kin snatched one final smasher's soul and then flew off into the darkest reaches of the chaotic land it called home. Pit and Palutena (the latter riding Quaker out of slight fright) instantly followed, and so did Lucas, riding Kaelynne's Articuno, Blizz.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, suddenly they were in the Chaos Vortex, on the same platform they were on before, with a stone Ness on the sidelines.

"That explains the off-and-on Chaos Pox," Pit realized. Palutena gave him a look that said, ' _This is all just a tactic, right?'_

Pit gave the light goddess no look whatsoever, and started looking around for his clone, who, like in the World of Trophies, was nowhere to be seen. Then Lucas found Dark Pit unconscious and locked up in a cage, which was dangling from a stone.

But right as Pit was about to slice his doppelgänger free, the Chaos Kin appeared out of nowhere, ready for another battle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chaos Kin Rematch

**Boss Battle 2 START!**

Chaos Kin: 700 HP

Heroes: 100 HP each

Player controlled during this fight: Pit

Kaelynne sent out Kung-fu!

What will Pit do?

Attack: Angel Rings

Pit used Angel Rings!

It's super effective!

The Chaos Kin used Guillotine!

Its a one-hit KO!

Lucas blacked out!

Dark Pit used Silver Arrow!

It's not very effective...

A critical hit!

Dark Pit blacked out!

Kung-fu used Aura Sphere!

It's super effective!

A critical hit!

What will Pit do?

Status Restore: Fairy Bottle

Pit used a Fairy Bottle.

Dark Pit recovered from his faint!

Kaelynne used a Fairy Bottle.

Lucas recovered from his faint!

Lucas used PK Love Omega!

It's super effective!

Dark Pit used Guardian Orbitars!

The heroes are covered by a barrier!

The Chaos Kin used Guillotine!

The Guardian Orbitars' barrier made the attack dissipate!

Kung-fu used Aura Sphere!

It's super effective!

The Chaos Kin turned to ashes and disintegrated!

The winners are...THE GOOD GUYS!

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Not the most eventful chapter, just a boss battle, no more, no less. But at least it's something! Anyway, the Chaos Kin is hopefully dead for good by this battle, but you'd have to read on (when the next chapter is uploaded) to find out more.


	6. Chapter 6: Winged Dilemmas

And then suddenly the smashers' world went completely dark. Their skin complexions turned completely pale, and nobody could find out what was going on. And before they knew it, they'd lost consciousness.

* * *

When Pit came to, he seemed to be in an almost completely white room, aside from a few bits of furniture here and there. Pit seemed really confused, but a burning sensation somehow rang throughout his wings. The angel looked behind him and saw his wings engulfed in flames! Pit instantly knew what had happened just by seeing that...or so he thought.

"Pit, are you alright?" called out a voice, obviously filled with worry. Pit looked around but couldn't see anybody. The angel looked behind him to see Lucas standing there, with a small burst of PK Fire at his fingertips.

"Lucas, w-what did you do?" Pit asked in slight panic. "I-if Lady Palutena finds out my wings were burnt, s-she'll panic the worst of panics!"

"Sorry," Lucas said sheepishly, attempting to put the fire engulfing Pit's wings in flames out. "I tend to use PSI whenever I'm nervous." Lucas used a PK Freeze move to try and heal Pit's wings up, at least a little, but that completely froze them solid. Pit looked over toward the psychic in slight panic. Lucas wasn't having the best of luck healing Pit's wings.

"Lucas, it's alright," Pit tried to reassure him, at which point Lucas started sniffling. "You didn't know until you were announced as a DLC fighter."

"Still," Lucas remarked, using a slight PK Fire to try and thaw Pit's wings out, "I could've been more careful with my PSI." This time, Lucas succeeded in trying to heal Pit's wings so nobody would have a Miltank*...most of the way. Pit's wings were still covered in ice, but healed up enough.

"Well, so long you wear a coat, nobody will notice your wings are frozen," Lucas said, but Pit disagreed.

"No, Lucas, I shouldn't. The other smashers will definitely get suspicious about this, so I'm just gonna tell them the truth," Pit admitted, walking off. Lucas seemed confused, but he walked back to his room wondering, "Why is he telling them the truth...?"

* * *

* - SSB speak for "have a cow."


	7. Chapter 7: Wing Freeze Disease

"Pit!" Palutena called out to her royal guard's captain, who walked nervously out of the health care clinic. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thank Arceus," Kaelynne said, holding Psythe and Gardevoir's Poké Balls in her hands. "We can get you back into smash, and-"

Pit cut her off. "No, Kaelynne, I can't. At least, not right now," he said, flapping his wings slightly. Everyone else was in complete shock that his wings were covered in ice!

"Pit, what in the name of the Hall of Origin happened?!" Kaelynne asked in major panic as Pit attempted to flap his wings again. "Did you land in an ice lake or something?"

"See, here's the thing: this is the result of Lucas trying to help get the fires dying down-" Pit started but was cut off by Palutena.

"Wait a second: your wings caught FIRE?!" she exclaimed in major panic. "H-how did your wings catch fire?!"

"Look, I didn't exactly plan it this way!" Pit protested uneasily. "Lucas accidentally set my wings on fire, and-"

"Don't go blaming an innocent little child for this nonsense!" Kaelynne yelled. "Quaker...Hyper Beam."

Quaker then burst out of his Poké Ball and launched a white laser at Pit that almost blasted him in the face. Luckily, Lucas' PSI Magnet absorbed the attack right in the nick of time.

"Guys! You can't just attack Pit just because what he said is too farfetched to be true!" Lucas said. "I was there when it happened; I did it; Pit's telling the truth! When I accidentally set Pit's wings on fire, I tried to put it out with PK Freeze, but that failed. I'm really sorry about all this." The overwhelmed psychic burst into uncontrollable tears.

Kaelynne recalled Quaker to his Poké Ball uneasily. "Pit, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you and tried to annihilate you with Hyper Beam," she apologized as Pit nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, Kaelynne. Apology accepted," he said before turning slightly pale.

Then Pit promptly collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8: Symptoms

About a week later, Pit seemed to be in a bit of an awkward trance. Nobody was really a doctor at Smash Mansion (save for Dr. Mario), so it was just complete chaos. One day everyone was downstairs in the main room, chatting the morning away, when Bayonetta suddenly noticed Pit was nowhere to be found!

Eventually they could see why they hadn't seen Pit in a while, and that was because of his wing freeze. Apparently, when an angel's wings end up frozen, there's a chance, albeit slim, that they'll come down with a mysterious disease called 'Wing Freeze Disease'. Common symptoms for the illness included high fever, the obvious frozen wings, and a major headache. But there was also the unlikely case of the afflicted angel losing consciousness at an uneasy rate.

"Hey, guys," Pit said one day in an uneasy tone. At that time, only a few smashers were already awake and ready for battle, including Bayonetta and Dr. Mario. "What's up?"

"Uh, Pit..." Kaelynne didn't seem sure how to put what she was going to say. "Uh, we know you have wing freeze disease, and we don't think you should be in a smash battle until you recover." At this, Kung-fu surrounded his hands in aura, as if in agreement.

Pit, on the other hand, seemed to disagree. "Guys, you're overreacting!" he insisted as Bayonetta pressed her free hand against the angel's forehead.

"Oo..." the Umbra Witch said uneasily. "You're burning up. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kaelynne's absolutely right. You need to stay out of smash for a while."

Pit turned pale, and then started to shiver. "OK, I'm starting to think you guys are right," he said uneasily as he fell to his knees in pain. Then, as Kaelynne's book had said, Pit lost consciousness.

Dr. Mario caught the fainted angel, turning slightly pale himself. Kaelynne asked her Gardevoir to Teleport Pit up to his room, to which Gardevoir happily obliged.

When Pit came to, he was slightly shocked to see he was back in his bedroom, and his headache was gone suddenly. The angel looked out his window, wondering, _'What's going to happen?'_


	9. Chapter 9: The End of It All

A couple of days later, all of the smashers were in a fight with one another: with veteran fighters Ness, Lucas, Marth and Pit on one team, and newcomers Corrin (F), Palutena, Bayonetta and Dark Pit on the other. The fight was starting to get pretty intense, since none of the team fighters were giving up any time soon.

However, right at the moment when Ness started to move in for the KO, there was the sound of a howling wind that revealed a blizzard raging on the stage. A figure that looked like a Pokémon fusion emerged from the blizzard, launching an Ice Beam attack that almost struck Ness in his heart. However, Pit noticed and jumped in front of him at the last second. The angel swayed a couple of times, then collapsed on the ground, sending Palutena into a PANIC. The Pokémon fusion roared a couple of times before vanishing back into the blizzard.

Meanwhile, the Chaos Kin had seen Pit's sacrifice. It realized that being a monster didn't just come with the monster's advantages, but the foe's disadvantages as well. The Chaos Kin flew back into its vortex, never to be seen again.

* * *

Palutena instantly rushed to her friend's side and tried to help Pit out, but to no avail. The light goddess looked down uneasily as her friend slowly started to freeze. "Oh, Pit..." she said softly as she hung her head down in dismay.

"So, your friend's freezing solid?" asked Kaelynne, who had arrived out of nowhere. " _Non!_ Not if Nintendo logic has anything to say about it!"

Now everyone else was looking at Kaelynne with a look that said, ' _Fourth-wall breaking...'_

Kaelynne sent her Lucario out of its Poké Ball and had it use the move Heal Pulse, which warmed Pit up a bit. Eventually the angel came to his senses, albeit a bit confused. Pit grew even more confused when Palutena embraced him in a Beartic hug. But Pit decided to let it slide, since they'd become really close friends, and the angel didn't want that to change any time soon.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
